Elie and Lucy's Predicament
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: Haru and Natsu heard something they shouldn't have. Read to find out!


Heyyyaaaa guys! So I decided to make a sequel to the previous crossover story I made with Rave and Fairy Tail. This time, it's Elie and Lucy's turn! I hope you enjoy this little fic!

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Rave and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

**Title: **Elie and Lucy's Predicament

* * *

Haru Glory knew something was up because of Elie's strange behaviors. During dinner, he caught the Etherion girl staring intently at him like he had grown two pairs of head. When his eyes locked with the girl, Elie's face turned a deep shade of crimson and, immediately, she looked away.

Natsu Dragneel was also having the same thoughts. His partner, Lucy, was acting the same way as Elie. The vivacious blonde kept glancing at him in a scrutinizing way, like he had just done something horrible to the girl. When he caught her eyes, Lucy just shook her head and continued with her dinner.

Both boys decided to leave the two alone and go out for another round of poker to try their luck at the game. It was two hours later that they decided to call it a night and head back to the inn they were staying.

"Hey, Natsu. Don't you think the girls were acting a little weird a while back? I mean, Elie was staring at me the whole time during dinner. It was like I did something that I shouldn't have," says the silver-haired teen.

"Yeah. Lucy was acting like that, too," answered Natsu.

"Maybe we should have gotten them something before going back to the inn?" asks Haru, contemplating on the scenario and thinking of gifts that Elie could have possibly wanted.

"Hn. I don't think so. I mean, come on, they've just come back from a shopping spree this afternoon. What more could they possibly need?" shrugged Nasu.

Haru simply nodded. "You're right. Maybe I'm just thinking too much."

When they reached their rooms, they were surprised to find it locked. Being in a hurry to leave that dinner, they both forgot to bring their keys with them.

"Awww, man. Did those two went out or something?" asked the pink-haired teen.

"Nope. Elie would have left a note saying where she went. Besides, it's kinda late to be out," answered Haru.

"Come on, let's—" both were startled when they heard a soft moan inside the room. Curious, the two stayed and pressed their ears on the door.

"Oh my god. That feels so great, Elie," says one voice belonging to a certain blond girl.

"I know. Do you want me to go a little harder?" asks Haru's traveling companion.

"Sure. Don't hold back with me," says Lucy.

Another moan.

"God. It has never been this good with Natsu," exclaims the blond.

_Wait, WHAT?! Does she mean that I'm not that good? _Natsu's confidence went below the ground.

"I think we're on the same boat. Haru ever hardly does this to me," answers the Etherion girl.

Haru couldn't believe his ears. _WHAT?! _

"Ohhhhh. There, Elie! Please, don't stop!" moans Lucy.

"I'm almost done. Shall we change positions?" asked Elie.

"Okay. Maybe next time, we can ask Erza to join us," says Lucy.

"Oh! That's a great idea! I'll ask Julia to join, too! As they say, the more, the merrier!" giggles Elie.

By this time, the two boys were blushing as red as a tomato. Both were trying to suppress the perverse images playing in their heads while listening to the two girls.

"I think we should…go to the bar or something tonight," suggests Natsu as he replays Lucy's words in his head and tries to rid his mind of any more dirty images.

"Yeah…Let's go back later when they're asleep," shudders Haru.

With that, the two teens left the scene. Their heads bowed and their confidence down the drain.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Wow, Elie. That was a good massage. Let's do it again next time!" exclaims Lucy happily.

"Sure! Just tell me when you want to have the massage. Maybe, we should go to the spa next time. I bet Haru and Natsu would love to come along!" says Elie.

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

The two girls giggled, not knowing about the two men who were now drinking away their woes.


End file.
